


Penthouse Tag

by ViolinCameos



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Games, Mischief, Mischievous OC, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Scared Jumin, Silly, Tag, The MC has a name therefore OC, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinCameos/pseuds/ViolinCameos
Summary: Set during the MC's stay in Jumin's Route.The ravenette businessman comes home one day to find that everything is not quite how he left it. Fortunately, Viera's all right--but then she takes off?! Just what is her game?





	Penthouse Tag

Viera sighed as she looked up from her laptop and rubbed her eyes. Jumin had gone to work today, so she had holed herself up in his room (with the excuse that she loved his giant, comfy bed, which she did) and proceeded to hammer out some new fanfiction material for one of her many stories on her account. However, it was now past two o’clock, and the brunette was getting bored.

_Well. Now’s a good a time as any to see whether Jumin can take a prank!_

She’d had this particular prank in mind ever since she read a Sherlock headcanon on Mycroft’s OCD. Jumin liked things to be neat and exact, so this would be perfect in determining just how OCD the ravenette businessman could be. Slipping off the bed, she ran to plug in her laptop in the other room. Then she went through all the rooms in the penthouse, figuring out a plan for her prank.

Viera started with the living room and proceeded to implement her plan. At some point a few security guards came up wondering what all the noise was. She quickly roped them into helping her, which they did happily— after all, if anything went wrong, the young woman would be to blame, and they actually wanted to see what their boss would do when confronted with such a prank! Finally, after a couple hours or so, they finished. Now all that was left to do was to wait until the Director got home.

 

The moment Jumin stepped into the penthouse, his mind went on alert. _Something’s wrong here._ He couldn’t tell what made him uneasy, and his first instinct was to go around the penthouse calling Viera’s name, which he did. He got to his bedroom and stopped— she sat on his bed typing away on her computer. He let out a sigh of relief. “Viera! You’re all right!”

“Yeah?” She looked up at him, confused. “Is there~~~ something wrong?”

Jumin frowned. “I’m not entirely sure….” He left the room and went back into the living room, tripping over a coffee table on the way. _Weird._ He stood in the center of the living room and glanced around. Everything seemed… off somehow, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on what was wrong. Bewildered, he walked back into his bedroom. Now he had a slightly better sense of what was making him anxious: everything was where it was supposed to be and yet— not. Jumin faced the wall to the left of the bed, which held a large window centered in the middle of the left half of the wall. He held his arms out to his sides to center himself in front of the wall, then held his hands in front of himself to mark the center. He furrowed his brow, perplexed.

…

“Why is everything shifted to the _right?_ ”

Behind him, Viera burst out laughing. Jumin turned and stared at her, speechless. Then it clicked.

“Ha ha ha ha— you should’ve seen your face— ha ha ha— it was priceless— ha ha ha ha ha!”

Jumin grinned. “Am I to understand that you have played a joke on me?”

“Hee hee hee— yep— practical joke— prank— ha ha ha— I got you good!”

“How very naughty of you when I’ve opened my home to you.” He advanced on her, still grinning. Viera rolled off the bed in the opposite direction, putting the bed between them.

“What’re you gonna do, cat mom? Punish me?” she taunted. Jumin smirked.

“I’m afraid I must since you’ve been a bad girl.”

She grinned, a maniacal glint in her eye.

“You’ll have to catch me first!”

And with that, she took off, leaving a stunned Jumin in her wake. After a moment he shook himself. _She’s running away?! Like Elizabeth? N-no! I can’t let that happen!_ He dashed after her, anxiety welling up in his chest. He made it out to the living room and caught a glimpse of her as she slipped into the kitchen. _The kitchen? What is she doing in there?_ He followed her but stopped short once she got inside. The brunette was nowhere to be seen.

Something brushed up against his hip, and he froze, then turned to glance behind him. “Whaaaa???” She ran towards the hallway, cackling gleefully, with Jumin in pursuit. Once he got to the hall, she had disappeared. _Again? Where could she be?_ He slipped into the hall as quietly as his expensive loafers would allow. He felt rather warm after that bout of running, so he pulled his jacket and tie off, flinging them into a nearby chair, rolling up his sleeves, and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt.

“Juuu-miiiiinnnnnn…”

He perked up at the sound of her voice. “Viera?”

“Come and find meeeeeeeeee! You want to punish me, right?”

He ran towards her voice. “Viera, where are you?! You can’t leave me!”

She cackled again. “Silly boyyyyyyyyy… Why go outside when I have a whole building to myself?”

“B-but— Assistant Kang and the others want me to send you home!” He dashed into the room where her voice emanated from. “You can’t abandon me like Elizabeth did!”

“Abandon? You? Boring!” He threw aside the clothes on the closet rack to get to her…

… and found his phone, on speaker, connected in a call to hers.

“I’m not done having fun with you yet!”

The call disconnected.

On the verge of panicking, Jumin returned the call, but it went straight to her voicemail. “No, no, no! Viera!” He ran through the guest room, the guest bathroom, and his bedroom, but found no sign of her. Then he entered his (enormous) bathroom and tore through, opening anything he figured would be big enough to hold her. In his distress he missed a small cupboard hanging on the wall in the only space that wasn’t covered with mirrors. His bathroom was shaped like a U, and as he got to the opposite end, he spotted a familiar figure in the mirror, standing in the door to the bathroom. She smirked and waved and took off, and Jumin took off after her. He got to his living room just in time to see her vanish down the stairs by the elevator in the corridor outside his penthouse.

 _Ding!_ He glanced down at his phone. She’d texted him.

 **— Viera:** Tag! You’re It! XD

 **— Viera:** If you don’t find me, I’ll find you!

 _S… so it’s just a game? She’s not— actually going to leave me?_ He breathed a sigh of relief. It was like her prank, almost.

 **— Jumin Han:** Where are you??

 **— Viera:** Ah-ah-ah! That’s against the rules!

 **— Viera:** You won’t find me outside the building, that’s for sure!

Oh, good. She really wasn’t running away. Jumin grinned, adrenaline rushing into his veins.

 **— Jumin Han:** Don’t think I’ll make this easy for you, naughty little kitten.

 **— Viera:** Catch me if you can! XP

Jumin bolted out the door and ran to the stairs. “Mr. Han!” He stopped at the yell of his security guards. “Where are you going?”

“Viera dared me to a game of Tag inside the building, and I’m going to catch her!” he told them, bouncing on his toes. The guards chuckled.

“Good luck, Mr. Han!”

“Thanks!” And he ran down, beginning the most unusual game he’d ever played in his life!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Violin Cameos here; I hope you enjoyed this first chappie. I just love writing Jumin and his interactions with my OC, Viera, especially fluff and silliness. And pranking. Definitely pranking.
> 
> :D


End file.
